Tough Choices
by littlemisschatterbox13
Summary: Jack doesn't know what to do. Since Taylor has started working at the dojo, he feels more attracted to her but there's still something holding him back from moving on. And he keeps her picture in his locker. What should Jack do, move on or wait for her? Lots and lots of KICK!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a brand new story based in the middle of season 4, it's about Jack making some difficult choices between Taylor (girl from Nerd with a cape) and someone else when they come back into town to stay for a while. Hope you enjoy this, won't be a one-shot most likely there'll be a few chapters. By the way I came up with this idea when I first started watching the series but I never had the chance to write it and I thought I should write this before Disney 'steals' it! Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

**Jack was practicing a new Bo staff routine in the dojo with Taylor watching**

"Wow Jack, you're really good."

"Thanks."

"It looks hard."

"It isn't, why don't you come over here and I'll show you." Jack said

"No no no, I'm fine over here thanks."

"You'll be fine."

"No I have to work."

"Jerry!" Jack said

"Yeah man?" Jerry asked coming over

"Take care of Taylor's job while I show her how to use a Bo staff." Jack replied

"Sure no prob."

"Thanks." Jack said walking towards Taylor "Come on."

"No, Jack. I don't think this is such a good idea." Taylor said while Jack was pulling her to the mats

"It'll be fine. Just keep your eyes on me." Jack reassured Taylor

"I don't know Jack, maybe you can show me."

"Ok, here's an easy routine." Jack said then demonstrated

"Ok, is there an easier one?"

"No, that's the easiest one there is."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, I'll try." Taylor said then failed trying

"No, not like that, like this." He said holding the Bo staff around her, holding her arms and moving them to do the routine properly but Taylor wasn't concentrating. She turned around facing Jack and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment until Taylor leaned in.

But Jack stepped away before anything happened.

"Great. You're doing… great. I've got to go." Jack said going into the changing room

But Jack didn't notice what fell out of his pocket.

After a few minutes of being in the smoothie station, Taylor noticed it on the floor.

It was a single cherry blossom petal. Taylor was about to put it in the bin.

Jerry shouted "Taylor stop!"

"What? Why?" Taylor asked "It's just a cherry blossom petal."

"It's Jack's and he will go berserk if anything happens to it!"

"Why?" Taylor asked

"His ex-girlfriend gave it to him."

"If it's from his ex why does he keep it?"

"Because they both still like each other."

"Then why'd they break up?"

"What's with all the questions?" Jerry asked "They broke up because she moved to Japan to go to the Otai academy."

"But-"

"Sorry, no more questions." Jerry said as Jack came out

"Jerry have you seen it?"

"Seen what?"

"You know what!"

"You mean that thing from her."

"Yes."

"Here you go." Jerry said giving it to him

"You knew I was looking for it?" Jack asked

"No…" Jerry said awkwardly "I was going to give it to you."

"Really?" Jack said not believing him

"Yeah, I was. I stopped someone from putting it in the bin."

"Who? Who was it?" Jack said grabbing Jerry's shirt

"I don't know."

"You stopped someone you don't know from putting the most important thing to me in the bin and then you tried to toy with me about it?" Jack said starting to get aggressive

"Jack calm down. I nearly put it in the bin. I didn't know it was yours or how important it was but thank goodness Jerry stopped me."

"Yeah, thank goodness." Jack scoffed letting go of Jerry's shirt and walking away

"Sorry about that." Taylor said to Jerry

"Nah, it's cool." Jerry said "Just remember, if you see a cherry blossom petal anywhere where Jack has been, pick it up and give it to him straight away."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I wanted to show you what he's like if you do that to him."

"Thanks. I think." Taylor said walking back to the smoothie station and Jerry walked over to Jack who was sitting on the bench by his locker looking at the picture of Kim he kept in there.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

"Fine. Dude, I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's cool yo." Jerry replied "So, I noticed you and Taylor had a moment. Are you going to ask her out?"

"No."

"Why not?" Jerry said then noticed at the picture of Kim in Jack's hands "Kim?"

"Yeah."

"Man, you've got to get over her."

"I know."

"She's not going to come back for a while. And who knows maybe things would've changed between you two by then." Jerry said "You've got to let her go."

"I know."

"What are you talking about?" Milton asked coming over

"Jack should ask Taylor out."

"Why?"

"Because they like each other."

"They do? You do?" Milton asked Jerry then Jack

"Look Taylor's great but..."

"You still like Kim." Milton said and Jack nodded

"Look Jack, Kim's in Japan. She's not coming back for a while and probably she's going through the same thing as you."

"You're right?" Jack replied

"He's right?"

"I'm right?"

"How does it feel?" Milton asked

"My head's pulsing and instead of it being blank I can picture stuff."

"It's called thinking." Jack said

"I don't like it! Make it stop!" Jerry

"Jack, the real question is do you still like her?"

"Of course."

"Then it shouldn't matter that she's in another country, another continent even. If you really love her then you'd wait."

Before Jack could say anything about what Milton had just said Jerry beat him to it "Yeah man but what happens when she comes back here and if she's over him and moved on. What happens then? Jack's going to be alone and trying to get over Kim all over again."

Milton also beat Jack and spoke first "Are you saying that Kim doesn't love Jack?"

"No dude of course I'm saying that." Jerry replied "I'm just saying what if she meets someone in Japan and was thinking that Jack would want her to move on, goes out with him and finds someone new. A lot can happen in a few years."

"You probably don't even believe in love anyway because you can't even have one girlfriend at a time and when you're older you'll never be able to 'tie down' with one girl!" Milton said

"Okay, two things. One, true yes I'm not a big believer of love and two, this isn't about me. This is about Jack needing to move on and get over Kim!"

The two of them then began arguing about relationships, Jerry insulted Milton by saying he can't give romantic advice because he's only ever had like three girlfriends. Milton said he shouldn't give Jack romantic advice because he knows nothing about romance only how to play girls. In fact those two were so involved in arguing that they didn't even notice Jack leave.

Jack just went outside of the dojo to get away from Milton and Jerry fighting when Taylor goes up to him about to go back in the dojo from her regularly scheduled break.

"Hey Jack." Taylor said then noticed the time "Weird, you don't normally finish for another 40 minutes."

"I know but Milton and Jerry are arguing and I had to just get out of there."

"What is it this time?"

"Just something stupid." Jack said noticing Taylor was smiling to everything he was saying

"Can I ask you something?" Taylor asked

"Sure."

"If a girl likes a guy and wants to know if he likes her back. How does she do it? I mean, does she make it obvious enough that she's flirting with him, just tell him, wait to find out if he likes her or get someone to find out for them." Taylor said "Or just ask him out on a date?"

"Well, really get someone but it depends. Maybe she should just tell him and ask him out, it seems best." Jack said not realising what Taylor was doing

"Thanks Jack. That really helps."

"Glad to." Jack said about to walk off when Taylor says something

"So would you like to go on a date?"

* * *

**I'm deciding to leave it there for now and making another chapter sometime soon but I don't know when yet. Review please because I want to know if I'm wasting my time or not and if I should just focus on The Black Lotus. Review pleeeeeeaaaassseeee! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was really surprised by responses of readers because I thought people wouldn't like it so much because it suggests Jack to be with someone else besides Kim... NOT THAT I WOULD EVER SUPPORT JACK WITH SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES KIM BECAUSE I LOVE KICK! I'm also incredibly flattered by the responses and reviews I have been getting. I'm now going to carry on with the story now because I've blabbered on, but if you really like my story then please please REVIEW!**

* * *

"So would you like to go on a date?" Taylor asked Jack

Jack just stood there speechless not knowing what to say

"So would you?"

"I... I... I don't know what to say."

"Well my ideal answer would be yes but from the surprised look on your face, I'm guessing you're not going to say that?"

"Taylor-"

"Please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Try to cushion the blow because I'm telling you I'll be fine."

"No seriously Taylor, I... I like you-"

"Really?" Taylor interrupted "Then why won't you go out with me?"

"It's..."

"Complicated." Jack and Taylor said in unison

"Is it because of your ex-girlfriend?"

"How do you know about her?"

"Jerry told me a little about her."

"Like what?"

"That she moved away to Japan to the Otai academy so she must be great at karate."

"She is."

"But not as good than you."

"I don't know, she's really good."

"Well you got the scholarship there too didn't you but why did you not take it?"

"Because I had everything I wanted here in Seaford."

"Then why did she leave?"

"Because she thought it was too good and opportunity to pass and I told her to apply, that I'd been fine if she left."

"Ah ha." Taylor replied "I also know you still have feelings for her."

"What?!" Jack said with his voice going higher "Why would you think that?"

"Because it's obvious. You won't go out with me because it's complicated which means there's another girl and you keep her picture in your locker." Jack nodded along to what she was saying "And Jerry told me."

"What has Jerry not told you?" Jack asked making Taylor chuckle slightly

"Don't worry Jack, it doesn't matter."

"It does. Jerry and Milton were arguing about whether I should ask you out or not."

"What did they say?"

"Jerry said I should get over Kim just in case she does and Milton says that I should wait for her." Jack replied

"What does your heart say?" Taylor asked

"I don't know. It's saying so many different things that I'm ignoring it at the moment like I am with Milton and Jerry."

"Well...when you figure out what to do, let me know okay?"

"Thanks Taylor, you're great." He said bringing her in for a hug

Jack then left and Taylor went inside to see that Jerry and Milton were still arguing.

"Milton! Jerry! Stop arguing and Milton, come help me." Rudy said taking Milton into the storage room

"That was quite a loud argument." Taylor said

"Was it? I didn't know, I was too busy talking to Milton about Jack and... something."

"So Jerry, you think Jack and I should get together right?"

"Yeah- how do you know about that?" Jerry said

"Jack just told me when I... asked him out."

"You asked him out?" Jerry asked "What did he say?"

"He said he doesn't know and he'll tell me when he does."

"Well, I have an idea that would help him figure out the answer much faster." Jerry said arching one eyebrow

"Why do I feel like it will be an evil plan?"

"Because I raised my eyebrow, like this." Jerry said doing it again making Taylor laugh

**10 Minutes Later**

"And that's the plan." Jerry finished

"That's very devious." Said Taylor

"I know."

"I don't know if I can do it."

"Oh come on Taylor. Or are you too Swathmore to do this?"

"Okay I'll do it."

"Thank you." Jerry said "So, step 1 commences."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Well believe it Swathmore."

"Now go and do what you need to do to achieve phase 1." Said Jerry sending her away

"Jerry!" Milton shouted

"Yeah."

"Rudy wants me to apologise for arguing with you earlier."

"Thanks."

"You too."

"What for?"

"For arguing."

"Fine."

"Say it."

"Say what."

"Sorry."

"That's okay."

"I give up." Said Milton

**Later That Day**

"Hey Kim!" Jerry said on VideoChat

"Hi Jerry what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Jerry, the last time you just wanted to talk with me. I lost $30, my bike and you tried to talk me into taking my shirt off."

"It was your fault."

"How was it my faul- So what do you want Jerry?" Kim said "And can you make it quick because I'm going to go meet a friend."

"What's their name?"

"Casey."

"Doesn't sound very Japanese."

"Because it's not. It's American."

"Is your friend a boy or a girl."

"Does it matter?"

"It probably would to Jack."

"Jack's not there is he?"

"No I don't know where he is."

"Good."

"Trying to avoid your boyfriend?"

"No, I'm talking with him tonight on VideoChat."

"Hey Kim." Came a voice from Kim's side

"Oh hi Casey."

"Oh so that's Casey."

"Casey this is my friend Jerry."

"Is he the one you-" Casey said

"No." interrupted Kim

"Can we go then."

"Sure."

"Jerry, can we talk later?"

"Sure." Said Jerry smiling then logged off

"Jerry? Why are you smiling?" Taylor said coming over

"Phase 1 achieved." Jerry smiled

"What did you do?"

"I'll tell you later." Jerry said "How long is it until Jack's afternoon workout?"

"About 10 minutes." Taylor asked "Why?"

"Phase 2 begins."

* * *

**I'm going to leave it there because I need something for other chapters and I'm sorry that it's later than I thought it would be because I had my exams, then my birthday and two exams on my birthday. But next week I have a week off and hopefully I'll get more done then but straight afterwards I have work experience for two weeks, I'll write it then but I might not publish then though. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did REVIEW! Byeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 of Tough Choices. Sorry this is later than expected but I went on holiday suddenly. I hope you enjoy and if you do REVIEW!**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Jack said coming into the dojo

"Hey man." Jerry said

"Hi Jack, how are you?" Taylor asked softly

"Fine."

"Have you thought about it anymore?" Taylor said playing with her hair

"I have."

"And?" She said then pushed her hair behind her ear while smiled

"And... Can I have some more time and then I'll tell you."

"Okay, that's fine with me." Said Taylor smiling again "I'm going to go use the bathroom."

"Okay." Jack said watching her walk away

"Jack?"

"Yeah man?"

"Are you going to go out with her?"

"I don't know."

"I think you should."

"Why's that, any new reasons?" Jack asked crossing his arms

"I think you should watch this. I was talking with Kim earlier and I recorded this because I thought you'd want to see this."

"What is it?" Jack said when Jerry brought his laptop over to the bench where Jack was sitting down at

"I spoke with Kim today on VideoChat and I recorded some of the conversation because I was suspicious and I think I was right to be." Jerry then played the recording

**On Jerry's Laptop**

"How was it my faul- So what do you want Jerry?" Kim said "And can you make it quick because I'm going to go meet a friend."

"What's their name?"

"Casey."

"Doesn't sound very Japanese."

"Because it's not. It's American."

"Is your friend a boy or a girl."

"Does it matter?"

"It probably would to Jack."

"Jack's not there is he?"

"No I don't know where he is."

"Good."

"Trying to avoid your boyfriend?"

"No, I'm talking with him tonight on VideoChat."

"Hey Kim." Came a voice from Kim's side

"Oh hi Casey."

"Oh so that's Casey."

"Casey this is my friend Jerry."

"Is he the one you-" Casey said

"No." interrupted Kim

"Can we go then."

"Sure."

"Jerry, can we talk later?"

"Sure." Said Jerry

**Jerry then paused it**

"Oh my gosh." Jack said plainly

"I'm sorry man."

"Why are you sorry?" Jack asked getting up "It doesn't mean anything's going on."

"Well-"

"She could be... Or it might be because... Shut up!" Jack then shouted abruptly

"Dude calm down. Maybe you're right, maybe they're just friends."

"Please! Jerry you were right."

"Told you so... About what?"

"About Kim moving on." Jack said angrily "You know what... I'm going to do it."

"Do what?"

"You'll see." Jack said

"Jack, are you okay?" Taylor said coming out of the toilets

Jack stood there for a moment and Taylor stayed where she was watching Jack and worrying as she saw how angry he was. Jack walked up to her which made Taylor slightly shocked for a moment but that stopped because of what Jack did next.

He kissed her.

They kissed longer than his and Kim's first kiss.

Afterwards they said nothing, then Taylor broke the silence by saying "So that's a yes for that date?" then they both laughed together.

"Hey what's up?" Milton asked coming into the dojo

"Well , I think, I think. Jack and Taylor are going out." Jerry smiled

"What?" Milton asked

"We're going out." Taylor said smiling even more than Jerry

"Really? Jerry what did you have anything to do with this?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked

"Jerry really wanted you two to get together, so I wondered if did anything to push you to asking her out."

"Actually I haven't asked her out yet." Jack said while Milton looked confused "I kissed her."

"What? That doesn't sound like you Jack."

"Yeah it doesn't. What made you do something so... impulsive?"

"I had my reasons." Jack said

"Which were?" Taylor said

"Does it matter?" Jerry said quickly

"What about Kim?" Milton asked

"What _about _Kim?" Jack replied

"What made you change your mind? This morning you weren't sure and now Taylor's your girlfriend?" Milton said

"Girlfriend?" Taylor asked looking to Jack

"Yeah, girlfriend." Jack smiled

"Maybe before we should go on a date." Said Taylor

"If that's what you want then." Jack agreed nodding

"Are you sure Jack?"

"About what?"

"What if Kim comes back?" Asked Milton

"I don't know." Replied Jack "If Kim comes back I'll just talk to her about it, and act mature about it."

"Kim, mature? Especially when she's angry. You've dated her and you still don't know her well enough to know she won't be adult about this."

"Fair point but I think I might be able to talk with her about it."

"Whatever you say." Milton said walking away to the changing rooms

"So where do you want to go on our first date?" Jack asked Taylor when Jerry left them

"I'm not sure... Portaccini's?"

"I'd rather not."

"Why?" Taylor wondered

"It's just... It's nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?" Taylor said holding Jack's arm

"It's just that, that it was the restaurant where Kim and I went on our first date."

"Oh... okay... And here I was thinking that this was going to be awkward and with your friends especially."

"It's not, I mean it won't be. If you want to go to Portaccini's for our first date then we will."

"Thanks Jack that means a lot to me. But if it will be weird for you then we can go somewhere equally great and special for our very first date." Taylor hugged then came out of the hug and kept her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist

"You're amazing, you know."

"I do."

"So where do you want to go?"

"How about I make it a surprise?"

"I love surprises." Jack smiled

"So, how about we meet for the date outside the dojo tomorrow night at 6 o'clock?"

"Sounds great. Why tomorrow?"

"I think it gives me more time to find a good place for the date."

"Fair enough."

"Okay, I need to get back to work now."

"And I need to practice some new moves for an upcoming competition."

"Talk with you later." Taylor said holding his hand for a second then letting go so she could work and Jack smiled to himself as she walked away. He walked over to his locker to get something out and saw the picture of Kim, he sat down at the bench wondering whether he was being to rash or not.

Yes, he likes Taylor. She's great; she's funny, she's smart, down-to-earth. And just great to be around but Kim was... Kim. He thought they were meant to be, but she could be doing the same with some guy named Casey. He then realised that Jerry _was_ right and that it was time for him to move on. He needed to let go. Thinking of that he went over to the mats to work out.

And finally he knew how to let Kim go; by going out with Taylor.

**The Next Day**

"Hey Jack, are you ready for your date with Taylor tonight?" Jerry asked Jack smiling and interrupting Jack when he was practicing a new bo staff routine

"Yeah I guess."

"Are you nervous?" Jerry asked again even though Jack had begun to practice again

"Not really." Jack replied a bit annoyed then carried on

"Have you got her anything?"

"Seriously Jerry?" Jack asked annoyed having to stop his practice for the third time "I've getting her flowers."

"Maybe you should get them now or they'll be all sold out."

"Sold out where, Jerry? They're flowers, you can get them anyway."

"But I mean the really good ones."

"I'd rather get them fresh, probably stay nicer for longer that way."

"Yeah." Jerry replied as Jack got back to practicing

"Where are you going?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Jack shouted annoyed with Jerry

"Sorry, just curious."

"Sorry, but I guess I am a bit nervous and what you're doing is seriously annoying."

"Sorry man. You could've always asked me to stop." Jerry said walking away as Jack grimaced, clenched his fist and resisted the obvious temptation to punch one of his best friends in the face.

"So where are you going tonight?" Jerry said opening his locker

"I don't know, it's a surprise. Taylor's picking the location of the date and what we're doing."

"What's next she'll be telling you what to wear?" Jerry joked

"No, that's more third or fourth date." Jack said and Jerry agreed with a 'yeah'

"Hey, what's up?" Rudy asked coming over

"Jack's got a date tonight!" Jerry said excitedly

"You're going on a date! Does Kim know? Are you worried? Are you sure you're ready for another girlfriend? Have you two talked about it? How does she feel about it?" Rudy said so fast it sounded nearly like he said it all at once "Oh yeah, who's it with?"

"Yes, I am going on a date. No, Kim doesn't know. No, I'm not _that_ worried. Yes, I think I'm ready for another girlfriend. Kim and I have not talked about it. I'm not sure how she feels about it. And I shall be going on a date with Taylor." Jack explained nearly as fast as Rudy

"Taylor? The girl I hired to work the smoothie station? That Taylor?" Rudy asked "Doesn't really seem your type."

"Well I think she's my type. I mean, she's funny, she's smart, she's really down-to-earth and I really admire what she's doing for her family." Jack replied

"You're moving on? From Kim?" Rudy asked and Jack nodded "But it's you and Kim. It's Kim and you. It's Jack and Kim, Kim and Jack. KICK!"

"What?" Jack asked

"Nothing, something some of us were talking about a while ago." Rudy said gesturing to himself and Jerry

"Milton too." Said Jerry

"Let's move a side from that then." Jack said "Yes, with some help, I thought I should move on."

"I helped." Jerry smiled

"You helped?" Rudy asked surprised

"It was my idea."

"It was _your_ idea?" Rudy asked surprised again

"I gave Jack lots of reasons for moving on." Said Jerry

"While I gave lots of reasons to not to." Milton said coming over

"Whose side are you on?" Jerry asked Rudy "Are you with Milton and his whole waiting for Kim thing or are you with me and my idea of moving on."

"Well, I love Jack and Kim together. But also Kim could move on by the time she comes back. But if Kim likes Jack enough then they should wait for each other. But also it could be different when she comes back from Japan. Although-"

"Just pick a side!" Milton and Jerry shouted

"I'm neither, I'm on my own side. I'm on Jack's sides."

"Jack's side?" Jerry asked

"He means he's with me whatever I choose and to be honest, like Rudy, I'm still between."

"But you're going on this date why?" Milton asked

"You sound like a therapist. Can we stop this interview so I can get back to practicing my bo staff routine." Jack replied who then walked away to work out and the guys walked away so they can work. Jack was worried about that night because his ability to move on depended on that night, of course he kissed Taylor but that was an impulse thing because he was angry with Kim. And also he wanted it to go well because he really liked Taylor.

* * *

**I'm going to leave it there because I have the next chapter planned. I hope to update within 2 weeks. If you enjoyed it then you know what to do... REVIEW! Well then, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
